


The smell of rain (french)

by FrenchCrazyDreamer



Series: S'envoler vers d'autres cieux (series) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angel!Lexa, Angels, F/F, Soulmates, Winged!Lexa
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCrazyDreamer/pseuds/FrenchCrazyDreamer
Summary: C'est un monde ou les gens ont des âmes-soeurs qu'ils traitent comme des esclaves. Un monde ou les ailes sont un signe d'infériorité, ou elles privent de famille, de liberté et de droits.Un monde où Clarke et Lexa s'aimeront, comme elles le font toujours, pour renverser les choses.OULexa est un ange, Clarke est son âme-soeur, et leurs destins sont étroitement liés l'un à l'autre.





	The smell of rain (french)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [S'envoler vers d'autres cieux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684883) by [FrenchCrazyDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCrazyDreamer/pseuds/FrenchCrazyDreamer). 



> Voilà la version française! Je suis parfaitement consciente que les fics postées dans une autre langue que l'anglais obtiennent beaucoup moins de retour, mais j'ai décidé d'essayer d'écrire cette fic enf rançais pour la traduire ensuite, alors pourquoi pas poster les deux versions.
> 
> Les chapitres seront plus longs par la suite.
> 
> Enjoy!

« A chaque fois qu’un bébé nait, un ange apparait quelque part dans le monde. »

La voix grave de l’homme était pleine de douceur ce jour-là. Un matin de printemps pluvieux, de ces moments maussades qui vous enrobent le cœur de mélancolie et vous enlisent l’esprit de souvenirs et de regrets. Il tenait les petites mains chaudes de sa fille entre ses grands doits épais, deux petits poings resserrés autour d’une innocence si présente qu’elle faisait vibrer le bleu de ses iris.

« Un bébé ange ? », la fillette demanda. Elle écoutait chacun des mots qui franchissait les lèvres de son père avec une attention rare pour une enfant de son âge, buvant les histoires de son monde avec avidité.

Jake fit non de la tête.

« Quand ils arrivent ils sont déjà grands, ils sont prêts à protéger et à se battre. »

Elle gigota sur ses genoux, redressant son petit buste pour glisser son regard dans celui plus foncé de l’homme qui la tenait.

« Moi je suis un ange ? »

La question était si naïve, et pourtant, si logique. Les deux petites ailes blanches qui frémissait dans le dos de la petite lui donnaient le droit d’avoir des doutes.

« Non, mon cœur », Jake lui répondit. Il aurait voulu éviter le sujet pendant encore quelques décennies, mais la fillette avait déjà quatre ans, et bientôt elle serait confrontée à sa réalité. « Moi je suis un ange. Tu vois mes ailes ? Elles sont colorées. Les tiennes sont blanches, comme celles des colombes. »

La blondinette fronça des sourcils, confuse.

« Pourquoi ? C’est quoi coloré ? »

Elle posa ses paumes ouvertes contre les ailes de son père, caressant maladroitement une plume bleu ciel.

« Tes ailes sont sans couleur parce que tu es à moitié humaine. Les anges apparaissent à la naissance de l’enfant qu’ils vont protéger, ce sont les anges gardiens. Toi, tu as grandi dans le ventre de ta mère, tu es née, tu changes chaque jour. C’est parce que tu n’es qu’à moitié ange. »

Elle jeta un regard ébahit en arrière, ses ailes tremblotant de plus belle quand elle leur porta attention. Son père laissa s’échapper un petit rire. Elle ne savait pas encore les contrôler.

« Est-ce que j’ai un ange gardien moi ? »

Il s’empressa d’hocher la tête.

« Bien sûr que tu en as un, petit ange. Il y a quelqu’un quelque part qui est arrivé en même temps que toi, qui est ton âme sœur et qui te protègera. »

« Mais moi je sais protéger aussi ! »

Ses yeux s’illuminèrent alors qu’une idée envahissait sa petite tête trop pleine d’imagination. Elle se tortilla pour descendre des genoux de son père, et couru à toute allure pour aller chercher Dieu sait quoi. Amusé et inquiet après une telle révélation que l’enfant était encore trop jeune pour comprendre pleinement, Jake la regarda partit sur ses petites jambes potelées.

Très vite, il entendit les pas rapides de sa fille taper contre le parquet à nouveau, et elle déboula dans le salon, les bras chargés de petits chevaliers en plastique.

« Regarde papa ! C’est des soldats, on protège de la guerre ! »

Excitée, elle commença à les éparpiller sur le sol autour d’elle, oubliant progressivement son père assis dans le fauteuil à ses côtés. Il la laissa jouer un moment, enfermant dans sa mémoire l’image de joie et de courage que la petite lui offrait en cet instant.

« Tu penses qu’elle a compris ? »

Jake tourna la tête pour découvrir sa femme, qui s’était glissée dans le canapé à côté de lui et lui avait murmuré ces mots à l’oreille. Abigail était une très jolie femme, avec de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux chocolat, mais elle était surtout dotée d’une rare intelligence. La jeune humaine était le chef de l’équipe de chirurgie du meilleur hôpital de la ville, malgré ses problèmes de réputation. Elle avait rencontré Jake quand elle n’avait que 20 ans, une époque où les discriminations contre les anges étaient déjà très présentes, mais elle n’avait pas tenu compte des traditions et était tombée follement amoureuse de l’ange. C’est son âme-sœur, dira-t-on. Le tout, c’est que la société ne fonctionnait pas de cette façon. Elle avait épousé un ange, pas un être humain, alors que tant d’autres se mariaient entre humains juste sous les yeux de leur âme-sœur. 

Lorsqu’un ange gardien rencontre son humain, il ne peut plus le quitter, à moins qu’il n’accepte la mort. C’est pour cela qu’ils redoutent le jour où ils rencontrent leur âme-sœur, et que beaucoup voyageaient sans cesse et se cachent des communautés humaines pour éviter un maximum les chances de rencontre. Le seul moyen de se débarrasser de son humain, c’est par la mort. Il est cependant très rare qu’un ange en arrive à tuer son âme-sœur, pour la simple et bonne raison que les anges ressentent le lien beaucoup plus fortement que les humains et que la mort de son humain est une expérience traumatisante pour un ange. Cette relation d’inégalité avait toujours fait pensé au jeune couple à l’esclavage, et plus le temps passait, plus le mépris à l’égard des anges semblait s’envenimer. Il y avait cependant une chose considérée comme pire encore par beaucoup, humains et anges mélangés.

Les hybrides. Ces enfants, qui se faisaient de plus en rares, et qui naissaient de l’union d’un ange et d’un humain. Ces enfants aux petites ailes blanches, pas assez puissantes pour leur permettre de s’élever au-dessus des toits, qui leur mettaient une étiquette sur le front et faisaient d’eux une cible pour ceux qui ont la haine au cœur. Ces enfants comme Clarke.

Jake soupira, avant de caresser la joue de sa femme.

« J’en doute », il murmura. « C’est tout de même important qu’elle soit au courant. On lui en parlera à nouveau dans quelques années. »

Abby hocha la tête. Elle avait posé ses yeux marrons sur l’enfant ailée qui jouait sur le tapis avec ses petits personnages en plastique.

« Je ne veux pas qu’elle grandisse en pensant que ses ailes sont un fardeau », Jake ajouta sombrement. « Elles sont si belles, si pures, si fragiles et pourtant, elles éveilleront tant de haine chez tant de gens… » 

 

***

 

/Ce même jour, sur une île du Pacifique/

 

Le soleil brûlait ardemment les étendues de sable fin tout au long de la côte, rendant compliquée une ballade au bord de l’eau. Une grande partie du groupe était restée dans l’ombre du campement ce jour-là, redoutant la chaleur et les coups de soleil. Lexa était assise sur une chaise sous un palmier juste devant l’entrée, observant l’horizon en silence depuis un moment déjà. Elle avait monté ses jambes pour les croiser en tailleur, ses grandes ailes noires s’étendant de part et d’autre du dossier. Aden était assis à côté d’elle, calme lui aussi, ces yeux clairs fixés sur les vagues qui se déroulaient au loin.

« Quatre ans », elle dit doucement. Sa voix était rauque après un long moment passé sans rien dire, et les mots qui avaient traversé la barrière de ses lèvres étaient si bas qu’ils furent presque perdus aux oreilles du jeune homme.

Il tourna la tête légèrement pour observer le profil de son aînée. Il ne dit rien, attendit qu’elle s’explique. 

« Ça fait quatre ans que je suis arrivée, aujourd’hui. »

Il hocha la tête gentiment. Tous les anges savaient à quel point les jours d’anniversaire étaient compliqués. Il y avait la satisfaction, le sentiment d’accomplissement, de se dire qu’on avait pu échapper à son destin une année de plus, qu’on avait été assez prudent pour conserver sa liberté. Mais il y avait aussi la culpabilité. Un sentiment beaucoup plus puissant, qui pouvait dans les heures les plus sombres dévorer jusqu’aux plus forts d’entre eux. Quelque part loin d’ici, il y avait un enfant qui grandissait sans elle. Un enfant que Lexa devrait protéger. Un enfant qui peut être était seul et livré à lui-même, délaissé par son ange gardien. Un enfant qui pourrait être l’un de ceux qui apprennent à voir les anges comme leurs égaux plutôt que comme leurs sou fifres. Un enfant qu’elle laissait délibérément sans protection. Et surtout, une personne qui était destinée à elle, à prendre un jour son cœur et à ensoleiller sa vie. Elle l’avait vécu une fois, l’amour, quand elle n’avait que quelques mois de vie en expérience. Son nom était Costia. Elle avait la peau brune et un sourire éclatant, une paire d’ailes rose pâle aussi douce que son regard, mais elle avait aussi une âme-sœur, et avait laissé Lexa quand elle l’avait rencontré. 

C’était trop de peut-être, et trop de risques à prendre, ce qui expliquait la décision de beaucoup d’anges de rester loin des humains pour éviter la rencontre qui changerait leur existence. Cela n’empêchait pas Lexa d’imaginer une petite fille, quelque part, qui fêterait ses quatre ans. Elle avait ajouté à son image imaginaire des parents qui l’aimaient et qui la protégeaient, pour se rassurer vainement. Elle ne l’avait jamais rencontrée, bien sûr, et elle pourrait bien être le cauchemar de sa vie un jour, quand elle serait adulte et que Lexa serait inévitablement ensorcelée par ses charmes, mais c’était plus fort qu’elle, la brune s’inquiétait. 

« Ça va faire deux ans dans quelques semaines, pour moi », Aden annonça, le ton tout aussi bas que celui de la jeune femme. Il se tourna pleinement pour la regarder en face. « Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire, après ? »

Après quoi, c’était évident entre eux. Ils étaient arrivés sur cette île peu de temps après l’installation d’un petit groupe de réfugiés anges, un peu moins de deux ans auparavant. Aden était apparu depuis très récemment à ce moment là et était encore vulnérable, ce qui avait poussé Lexa à le prendre sous son aile et à l’emmener là où elle savait qu’Indra allait emmener Trikru. Ils étaient devenus tous très proches les uns des autres avec le temps, la petite communauté se transformant rapidement en une famille de fortune. C’était précieux, pour les anges, la famille. Ils arrivaient de nulle part à la naissance de leur âme-sœur sous leur forme adulte, totalement perdus et déboussolés, avec la capacité et les savoirs d’un adulte humain normal sans vraiment savoir comment. Ils étaient seuls, mais comme ils l’étaient tous, les regroupements se faisaient naturellement.

Un jour pourtant, ils savaient qu’ils seraient trouvés. Cette île n’avait pas été occupé par des anges depuis bientôt ans, mais les Chercheurs étaient passés vérifier cinq ans auparavant. Ils pourraient arriver à tout moment et les prendre par surprise, les ramenant à la civilisation, aux risque, au mépris. Ils y avaient tous pensé, à après. Même si aucun d’eux ne voulaient vraiment le faire.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… », fut la réponse évasive de la jeune femme aux yeux verts. « J’avais prévu de voyager, avant de te rencontrer. Je voulais suivre mon instinct, le vent, des chemins au hasard, et m’arrêter parfois le soir sous un arbre pour regarder les étoiles. », elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, un voile rêveur tombant sur ses iris.

Il baissa un peu le regard. 

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, confuse.

« De quoi ? »

« Si j’avais pas été là, t’aurais pas été coincée ici. »

Elle secoua la tête et caressa ses cheveux tendrement.

« Je ne suis pas ‘coincée’ ici Aden. Je suis venue de mon plein gré, parce que je tiens à toi et que je voulais assurer ta protection. Mais j’adore cet endroit, et il ne se passe pas un instant ou je pense à regretter ma décision d’y vivre pendant un temps. »

Il croisa à nouveau son regard, rassuré.

« Et du coup, tu veux voyager maintenant ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, secouant légèrement la tête.

« Pas vraiment, non. J’ai une amie qui est entrée dans le cercle de rebelles dans le même temps où nous sommes partis pour venir ici », elle lui révéla. « Elle m’avait proposé de la suivre, mais j’ai refusé », sa voix portait comme une once de regret. « J’étais trop jeune, je pense. J’avais peur, je ne savais pas grand-chose de ce qu’ils faisaient, et je voulais m’assurer que tu serais loin du danger pour prendre des repères fixes dans les premières années de ta vie. Maintenant en revanche, c’est différent. Indra connait bien le réseau, elle les a même aidés à plusieurs reprises. Je sais qu’ils font des actions contre Mount Weather, qu’ils se démènent pour nous donner droits et libertés… », elle lui dit en cherchant ses yeux pour une réaction. « Je pense que je suis prête. Je ne veux plus me terrer, je veux que les choses changent. »

Il y avait une telle admiration dans les yeux du jeune homme quand il l’observa à ce moment-là que la brune sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de fierté. 

« Je veux venir avec toi. »

**Author's Note:**

> Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez penser, à laisser un kudo, tout ça tout ça :) A poser des questions aussi si vous en avez, j'imagine bien que ça doit être compliqué de tout bien comprendre mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ce soit clair.


End file.
